Say It
by cimbetau
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It won't follow a story line, but of course it will be Charlie and Joey. They belong together, it'll be a happy one, so no dying or hurting or anything..... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic, bare with me and if it doesn't make sense I apologise in advance. I won't be going with the original story line I'm writing something fresh and a little different. There is No Robbo and no rape, I will try to make this a happy one without the dying and all that. Just to Roman fans you may not like this chapter, (no I don't kill him).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H&A if I did, Hugo would be dead by now and there would be no hope in hell that Charlie and Joey would've broken up.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Say it!" She yelled at him, in the harsh tone she reserved only for hardened criminals. He cringed at the anger in her voice and the slightly pained expression on her face. He looked at her, a vacant expression on his face, he knew where this argument was headed and frankly he was tired of it. Sighing, he looked down at his feet, a mark on his shoe suddenly becoming extremely interesting.

"Well!" She shrieked, after he had refused to answer her. "You're really just going to stand there and not say anything?" She questioned him.

"Well, what exactly do you want me to say Charlie?" He asked flailing his arms.

"I don't know, maybe for once I'd like you to tell me the fucking truth!"

"Tell you the truth?... what the hell do you mean by that?!" He asked his voice quavering.

Charlie not noticing the sudden change in his voice continued relentlessly, "Say something to me that you actually want to say, not all the bullshit that you constantly churn out!"

At the accusatory tone of her voice he snapped "Bullshit? Bullshit!" he repeated outraged at what his 'girlfriend' had said to him. "You think I talk bullshit all you ever do is say things you don't mean, you're so wrapped up in your career and that stupid little sister of yours, you don't even notice what's going on right in front of you!"

"Right in front of me, what the hell do you mean by that" She asked, becoming infuriated.

"Nothing" He replied, glancing down quickly realising what he'd just said.

"No Roman you tell me what I'm too 'blind' to see"

"Forget I said anything, it doesn't even matter, it's not important"

"Whatever" She replied, suddenly feeling very tired. She turned her back on him and sighed. Looking around the bedroom they were arguing in. It was a mess of clothes and other random items that Charlie wasn't exactly sure on how they'd gotten there. She glanced out the door way into the living room of hers, Ruby's and currently Roman's house. Having moved out of Leah's a mere five weeks ago, her and Ruby had purchased a little beach house, still in Summer Bay, just now they had a little more space. Charlie had quickly asked Roman to move in with her and things had been going pear shaped ever since.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Roman clearing his throat. She turned sharply and looked at him, a glimmer of hope shone in her eyes. "What?" She said her tone a little harsher then she meant it to be. Sighing she hung her head, when she finally looked up again Roman was no longer in front of her. "Roman" she called, suddenly realising what she wanted to do.

"Yes" came his sullen reply, from the direction of the kitchen. Charlie exited the bedroom and was in the kitchen face to face with Roman, a look of determination on her face. "This isn't working" she said her voice full of confidence.

"Yeah I know" he replied weakly. "What should we do about it?"

"I want you to be gone by the time I get back from work." She stated simply. And with that, already dressed for work, she kissed his cheek and exited her house leaving a shocked Roman in her wake.

Smiling to herself as she walked to work, she noticed the wind change direction, she inhaled deeply the feeling of dread that had been surrounding her suddenly disappearing. "It's time for a change she whispered to herself" skipping slightly as she walked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Earlier that morning**

"This is so pathetic" Joey yelled, as her girlfriend threw a vase at her, having previously thrown all the mugs they owned. "Now we can't even manage to go five minutes without something being broken" She said in that sarcastic yet cheeky tone she used for whenever they were fighting.

"You think this is funny?" her girlfriend asked, glancing around for another item to throw at Joey's head.

"Yeah, a little" Joey replied keeping up the same tone, giggling as she watched her girlfriend floundering around. She looked across the room as she heard a fork hit the bricks of the fireplace and bounce off, as she was looking at the fork clattering to the ground she didn't realise that her girlfriend had decided to use their cutlery draw as an arsenal. Just as Joey was turning to look back at her a butter knife connected with the side of her head.

"FUCK!" she yelled turning around her eyes burning with rage. Suddenly panicking Jordyn dropped the rest of the cutlery and ran over to Joey, cupping her face she apologised profusely and asked if she was okay. "Of course I'm not okay you just threw a fucking knife at me!"

"Well, it was only a butter knife" Jordyn replied quickly.

"I don't care, it could have been a bloody plastic spoon, you still hit me, what happens next time when it's a meat cleaver?"

"We don't own a meat cleaver" Jordyn stated.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sick of this, I'm leaving!" and with that Joey headed into the bedroom threw her clothes in her bag and headed out the door, running slightly to get away from the sound of Jordyn begging her to stay.

x-x-x-x-x

Joey kept running for a solid ten minutes, she heard footsteps and looked behind her quickly, fearing that Jordyn may have followed her. Suddenly she hit something, looking down she realised it was a someone that she had hit. And not just any someone, she noticed the woman she was currently semi-straddling was wearing a police uniform, thoughts shot quickly through Joey's head the biggest of these thoughts being 'this is my lucky day' and 'I'm gonna be in serious trouble'. The woman looked at her and Joey suddenly felt like a rabbit caught in a car headlight, she jumped up quickly and brushed herself off. The police woman stood up and rearranged her uniform also fixing her hair.

_Ok Joey, get a grip this woman is a cop, she may be an attractive one, ok very, very attractive, but you just crushed her and she's not going to be happy so get it together and get that goofy grin off your face._

Clearing her throat Charlie looked at Joey, noting the cut on her lip, the bruise on the side of her face and her gorgeous brown eyes..

_Wait! What the hell?! _She asked herself. Then noting Joey staring at her Charlie suddenly felt very insecure. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

Noticing she was still staring, Joey shook her head and held out her hand to the police woman that was admiring her curiously, "I'm Joey" She stated firmly as the police woman shook her hand with a vice like grip "Charlie" She stated.

"Nice grip" Joey said cheekily shaking her hand for emphasis. "Sorry" Charlie replied blushing slightly, feeling unusually shy.

_What is up with you Charlie, come on get a grip she's gonna think you're a fool if you don't stop acting like a shy teenager. Why are you acting like this anyway? She's a female!_

"Sorry" Charlie said again. More confidently this time.

"I should really be apologising to you, I mean I did knock you over then sit on you for a prolonged amount of time" Joey stated a small smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"I don't mean to pry" Charlie started carefully, "but why were you running so fast anyway and what were you running from?"

"Oh, I was just trying to escape my psycho ex that's all" Joey stated simply.

"Is that were you got the cut and bruise from" Charlie asked forgetting to tread lightly. _Nice one Charlie now she's gonna think your just some nosy cop._

_Wow, she's very forward in an adorable way.... Adorable? Joey really you just broke up with your girlfriend maybe wait a little more than twelve minutes to perve on someone else._

"Sorry, I have a really bad habit of asking questions around people and they get all bored and annoyed at me and th....." Charlie began to say. "It's fine" Joey stated quickly to stop her rambling.

"You were bound to ask... ya know being a cop and all" She clarified quickly as a puzzled look began to appear on Charlie's face "... I got hit by a tree and a butter knife" Joey finished quickly.

Amusement flashed in Charlie's eye. _A tree and a butter knife? I have to find out more about this._

"Do you mean you walked into a tree?" Charlie asked trying to make sense of what Joey had said.

"No, I got hit by a tree" Joey repeated.

"I feel a little silly asking this, but how'd you get 'hit' by a tree and a butter knife?" Charlie asked feeling stupid because of the question she was asking.

"Well, I was fighting with my girlfriend this morning and we have... had... a bonsai tree in our house she threw it at me, then she threw the knife at me so I got the hell out of there." Joey said as if it were the most normal thing on the planet to say.

"Wait, back up, your 'girlfriend' did it?" Charlie asked feeling flustered.

"Yeah, why is that hard to believe you must get called to domestic disputes all the time" Joey asked puzzling at Charlie's reaction.

_Oh my god, she's gay, I had no idea. Of course you had no idea you idiot you just met her. Charlie as much as you love listening to the voices in your head maybe you should say something to Joey she looks a little confused._

"No, I meant the girlfriend part" Charlie blurted out before she could stop herself .

"Oh!" Joey said realisation dawning on her that Charlie was questioning her about her sexuality. Deciding she wouldn't let Charlie off with an easy answer Joey came up with a smart arse one instead.

"Well, Charlie I thought you would know this being a grown up adult and all but, there are people in society known as homosexuals, now this group of people are attracted to people that are the same gender as them' I fall under this category. There is also a group of people called bisexuals and they are attracted people the same sex and the opposite sex, also there are...."

"Joey, stop" Charlie said cutting her off, stopping her ramble "I know what you meant by girlfriend I was just a little surprised that's all I didn't realise there were lesbians in the bay, sorry" Charlie said feeling childish at what she had said.

"Yeah, I know that I just wanted to make you feel a little uncomfortable" Joey replied winking at her smiling like a tool.

_She's so cute when she smiles like that.... NO she's not; she's not cute at all Charlie cut it out. _Charlie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a beeping that she recognised as her phones ring tone."Charlie Buckton" She stated as she answered her phone, looking at Joey who was eying her curiously.

"Uhuh yep, I'll be there soon sorry, bye" Charlie flicked the phone shut and tucked it into her belt. "I'm sorry I have to get to work" She said apologetically to Joey.

"Ok, seeya round, maybe..."

"Yep, bye" Charlie gave a little wave as she and Joey parted ways.

Charlie continued to work a little faster now, with a noticeably larger spring to her step.

**Ok, so that was my first chapter please tell me if you liked it. I'm not a review whore although they're appreciated. I may be slow with updates so sorry and no, reviewing won't make me update faster sorry. =) **

**-cimbetau x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter, it spurred me on to right a second one, and I'm on holidays so I had time. Enjoy.. =)**

**-cimbetau**

Ruby waltzed out of her bedroom a smile playing on her lips, as she thought up ideas on how to spend her day; being a Saturday she knew Charlie would be at work all day and she would be able to do whatever she pleased. As she walked into the kitchen to try and find some breakfast, she failed to notice an upset looking Roman quietly packing his clothes into a suitcase, it wasn't until he trudged into the kitchen and headed for the door that she actually noticed him.

"Hey Roman, where ya headed?" Ruby asked slightly puzzled.

_Oh great, now I have to explain all of this to Charlie's brat of a sister. Screw that!_

"Hmph!" He grunted in reply and marched out the door.

_What the heck just happened there? What did Charlie do? Maybe she dumped him, good on her! that guy was so not worth her time. Maybe I'll call her and ask. _

"Beep, beep." Charlie was interrupted from the file she was reading by the sound of her phone ringing. "Charlie Buckton" she said upon answering it, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"CHARLIE!" Ruby shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Oww!", Charlie said as she pulled the receiver away from her ear to avoid damaging her hearing from Ruby's loud tone, "What is it Rubes?" Charlie asked once she was game enough to put the phone back up to her ear.

"What did you do to Roman," Ruby asked in a slightly cheeky tone, "did you guys have bad sex or something last night, cos' he walked outta her all grumpy and with a suitcase about two minutes ago."

"Firstly Ruby you have absolutely no right to ask me about my sex life, second I broke up with him this morning and I asked him to leave." Charlie replied, feeling outraged that Ruby had asked a question like that, and shocked that she had called straight away to find out what'd happened.

"Oh, well good on you Charlie," Ruby replied feeling proud of her sister, "Why'd you guys break up?"

"I'll tell you when I get home, also I'm going to go to the local paper and put an ad in about the spare room, just thought I'd warn you." And with that Charlie hung up, before Ruby had a chance to protest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch Time

_Oh my god, there are just too many places to chose from, who knew that this many people in summer bay had rooms to rent. Joey why did you even come straight to the paper you could have just bought one, but no, you being 'miss practical' as usual had to go straight to the source. Well maybe you should just get a paper and leave considering your lunch break is almost over._

Joey turned away from the counter in the newspapers office and headed out the door, looking down at the paper in her hands she didn't notice someone heading toward the door, nudging the it open with her hip she kept reading, her eyes trained on an article, she had only taken a step out of the door frame when "Thump". She was, for the second time that day, lying on top of someone in the dirt. The first thing she noticed was a pain in her hip, looking at the spot which was causing her discomfort she noticed a gun holster and a set of dark blue pants, gulping, she looked upon the face of the person she was crushing, noting the same sea blue eyes and soft pink lips, she realised immediately she was, yet again, straddling Charlie.

_Ok Joey don't get excited, she doesn't look very happy, just get up and help her to her feet.... Like NOW!!_

Scrambling to her feet Joey steadied herself and offered her hand to Charlie, who took her hand gratefully and stood up brushing dirt from her clothes.

"Uh s..so..sorry, 'bout that" Joey stuttered, feeling embarrassed that she had yet again managed to 'literally' bump into the police woman. Charlie, noting Joey's embarrassment quickly took advantage of the situation "How come whenever we see each other, you're on top?" Charlie said winking at Joey and raising an eyebrow. Joey blushed, feeling like a school girl.

_Ok, I did not just say that to her, although she's so adorable when she blushes like that, no she's not, Charlie stop talking to yourself please , Charlie stop talking to yourself, remember what you were on your way to do?!_

"I'm sorry Joey, I was just kidding, look not meaning to be rude, I'd love to stay and chat, but I came here to put an ad in the paper so I really have to do that, my break is over in like six minutes" Charlie stated glancing at her watch to make sure of the time.

"An ad, what type of ad?" Joey asked suddenly becoming curious.

"Oh, it's just I have a spare room I want to rent out, so I figured no time like the present and I made my way down here as soon as it was my lunch break." Charlie replied.

"Well..." Joey started. Charlie looked at her a questioning look on her face, "it's just, I was looking for a room to rent, considering I moved out of my current residence this morning, maybe I could... um... get your number then come and check it out.. if that's not weird or anything" Joey suggested feeling a little unsure.

"That would be perfect," Charlie said, "I'd love that then I already know who you are and I'm sure you're not some creepy psychopath."

"Ok, great I'll get your number and address and I'll come by when I get off work" Joey said suddenly feeling her confidence returning. Charlie gave Joey her details and her and they parted ways. Joey smiled to herself as she walked back to work, she looked at her watch checking the time, _5 hours and 32 minutes til I finish working_.

_Joey was already counting down to the next time she would be able to gaze upon Charlie's beautiful face and hear her soft voice._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So it's a little short but I wanted to put something up for you guys, promise next chapter will have at least 1500 words and I'll put it up on Sunday, cross my heart =)**

**-cimbetau xx**

Those 332 minutes could not have gone slower for either of the two girls, although Charlie was questioning herself as to why she was so anxious to see Joey. She'd done her hair, applied a subtle amount of make up and had put on a tank top that clung to her in all the right places emphasising her curves. Charlie sat at her kitchen table waiting for Joeys arrival, Ruby was out with Xavier and Charlie had tidied up the house, considering that it had looked like a bomb had hit it. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring, a large smile crept across her face and she leapt up to answer it, glancing quickly around the room to make sure it was spotless. She reached the door and turned the handle; still smiling widely she opened the door. She blanched when she saw Roman standing in front of her, and not Joey like she had expected.

"Roman!?" She said voicing her confusion, "what are you doing here, forget something?" she joked trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes, actually" He replied in an unimpressed slightly angry tone.

"Oh, sorry" Charlie replied giggling.

_She thinks this is funny does she, I'll show her funny!_

"May I come in?" He spat, stepping further inside and closer to Charlie.

Meanwhile Joey had arrived in Charlie's drive way, upon seeing Roman step closer to Charlie, Joey had hid behind a shrub silently watching the conversation the pair were having.

"I don't think that's necessary Roman, Just tell me what you forgot and I'll go get it" Charlie said smiling falsely and trying to stop things from escalating.

_Now she won't let me get my stuff, why does she have to be such a controlling bitch?!_

Roman was becoming angrier by the second, he took a step closer to Charlie and he now had his face right in front of hers.

"Let me in" He growled at her.

"Back off Roman" She yelled, pushing him back. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall inside her doorway.

"Roman, stop it what are you doing?!" Charlie shrieked, her voice getting higher from the slight panic she was feeling.

At this point Joey stepped out from where she was hiding, "Hey!" She yelled "back off, creep!" Roman turned and looked at Joey, "Get lost" He yelled turning back to Charlie and shoving her harder against the wall.

"I said Back OFF!" Joey yelled running up to him and shoving him away from Charlie, he stumbled backward and trip over a shoe that was lying on the floor of the hall.

Satisfied that Roman wasn't a threat any more Joey turned to Charlie who was pale and a little shaken up, "are you ok?" Joey asked, placing her hand on Charlie's arm.

"I... I'm...... Joey look out!!" Charlie yelled, noticing Roman had regained his composure and was about to punch Joey , she turned sharply and saw his fist flying at her, she dodged him swiftly, angered even more by this Roman tried to take another swing at her, Joey caught his fist and twisted his arm swiftly behind his back she then pushed him toward the door and kicked him out into the night, she then shut and locked the door behind him before he had a chance to come back in.

"Well, that was close" She cheerily said to Charlie, Joey was smiling widely at her and seemed completely un- phased by what had just happened.

"That... was im... impressive" Charlie stammered, shocked by what she had just seen Joey do.

"Ohh, that? That was nothing" Joey replied modestly.

"Nothing? As if Joey, where did you learn that?"

"I worked at a place where they taught self defence, I sat in on classes sometimes, that's all. Who was that guy anyway?"

"My ex, I told him to leave and he came back, apparently he forgot something."

"Well, you should tell the police or something Charlie, he might come back." At this Charlie laughed, Joey just looked at her like she was mad, then it clicked.

"My bad, I forgot you are the police." Joey said blushing a little at her forgetfulness.

"I'm actually the Senior Constable"

"Oh, that means you're like their boss right?" Charlie nodded.

"Wow, if that's how good their leaders self defence skill are, I'd hate to see theirs" Joey remarked. Charlie hit her arm playfully "shut up" she said trying to sound serious but failing miserably when she started laughing.

"Come inside and we'll discuss you moving in" Charlie said with a smile leading Joey into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, pull up a seat" Charlie offered gesturing to a seat at the kitchen table, Joey sat down a little reluctantly at the head of the table, "Are you gonna sit down?" Joey asked Charlie, "or is there something wrong with the chairs and your waiting for something terrible to happen to me?" Joey quipped smiling at Charlie.

"Noooooo," Charlie said dragging the word out to make a point, "I was going to offer you a drink, coffee maybe?"

"Uh, yeah, sure that'll be nice thank you." Joey replied smiling widely at her.

_She's so adorable when she smiles like that, snap out of it Charlie._

Charlie flicked the kettle on chasing the thoughts from her mind; she got the mugs down from the cupboard and finished making the coffee, she handed Joey hers, she didn't notice Joey watching her until she bent over to get some biscuits and heard Joey choke on her coffee. "Are you alright?" Charlie questioned raising her eyebrow and looking at Joey as if she had two heads.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joey wheezed, "down the wrong pipe" she said smiling slightly.

_Omg, Joey stop checking her out, especially if you're gonna start living here!_

"Soooo," Charlie started, trying to clear the awkwardness that hung in the air, "Do you wanna see the room?" Charlie asked smiling and standing up. "Follow me"

Charlie led Joey through the house showing her each room as they went, Joey admired each room as they went, thinking Charlie's house was a lot bigger then she had originally anticipated. They finally reached the end of a large corridor, Charlie turned to her right and opened a door leading into the spare room, Charlie beckoned for Joey to follow her. Joey stepped inside the room and gasped at the sight before her, there was a four poster bed in the middle of the room, a huge dressing table was against the far wall and a massive antique bookcase. She turned to look at Charlie who was looking at her expectantly, "so do you like it?" Charlie asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Like it? I love it!" She said, a huge grin on her face as she looked around the room again to make sure she hadn't been dreaming, "I think this room is bigger then any where I've ever lived before!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it" Charlie said a huge grin also appearing on her face, Joey and Charlie stood there just staring at each other silently locked in a moment that neither off them wanted to leave.

_Joey, take your eyes off of her now, but she's so pretty I can't look away.._

_Why do I want to grab Joey and kiss her right now? This is such a strange feeling.... but it's so over powering._

Charlie started to stretch her arm forward, her hand coming closer to Joey's, just as Charlie's hand was almost on Joey..

"CHARLIE! You bitch where are you?" Ruby yelled out Charlie's name but muttered the last part to herself thinking Charlie wasn't there to hear her.

"What did you call me?" Charlie said in a stern voice popping her head into the kitchen, Ruby looked at her sister silently fretting that she was about to get a lecture.. "Um...I ah..." Ruby started stammering. She looked at Charlie and calmed immediately when she saw the grin on her sisters face, "Grr" Ruby said, "what where you doing at the back of the house anyway?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I was showing Joey the spare room to Joey" Charlie turned around to introduce Ruby and Joey when suddenly she realised Joey wasn't behind her.

"Hi Joey" Ruby said stepping toward the empty space behind Charlie with her hand outstretched, "Nice to meet you" Ruby continued, shaking her hand in the empty space. She smiled up at Charlie a big goofy grin. Charlie shoved Ruby gently, "Stop being an idiot, JOEY WHERE ARE YOU?" Charlie yelled loud enough for the people across the street to hear.

"YELLOOO!" Joey yelled sticking her head round the corner of the room, she smiled at Charlie then looked at the girl next to her, "hey," she said stepping toward where Charlie and Ruby where stood. "I'm Joey" she said when she reached Ruby, she took her hand that was still outstretched and shook it.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet" Ruby said feeling silly that there actually was a 'Joey' to meet.

"You have a nice house" Joey said to both Charlie and Ruby.

"Thanks" Ruby replied smiling at her.

_Wow, I like Joey already I hope she does stay she seems really sweet._

_Phew, I'm glad Ruby likes her, I know I like her.... Wait what!?_

"Well sis, I'm going to bed, goodnight, see ya tomorrow Charlz. Night Joey" Ruby said smiling, she then turned round and walked into her bedroom.

"You have a very sweet sister"

"Sweet? HA! As if she's a little devil you just saw her 'I'm an excellent con-artist' side" Charlie said smiling. Joey study her face thinking Charlie had a very beautiful smile, Charlie was watching Joey's eyes intently as they stared hard into her own.

"Uh, Rent" Charlie said breaking the spell between them.

"Yeah, How much will that cost, cos' I may not be able to afford it considering the size of the room and I don't..." Joey started to ramble.

"Joey it fine its only two hundred dollars a week" Charlie said trying to reassure her.

"What!" Joey said

Suddenly Charlie became worried that Joey was going to turn down her offer. "I mean if that's too much we can work something else out" Charlie stammered.

"No, it's just that's pretty cheap, I mean I'll be eating here and using water and electricity so two hundred is not enough." Joey told her.

"Ok, well why don't we work something" Charlie said hurriedly hoping Joey would accept the offer, for reasons that she didn't know quite yet, she really wanted her to stay there.

"Ok, that sounds great, so I left my stuff at work, I'll just walk round there and collect it if that's ok? I don't feel like spending my night in some flea ridden hotel."

"Yeah of course you can start living here straight away, I'd love that" Charlie said beaming at her.

_Oh shit! Did I really just say I'd love that, what am I doing?!_

"Thanks" Joey said not really paying attention to what Charlie had said, just happy that she had a place to stay.

"Hey I've got an idea why don't I give you a lift to where you work" Charlie offered her.

Joey glanced at her watch noting it was eleven thirty at night she looked up at Charlie, "But it's eleven thirty, you have work tomorrow and uh, Ruby's here sleeping and you should stay with her, so I'll walk it's fine" Joey said trying to stop Charlie from having to do anything for her, feeling she had already done enough.

"I don't have to work at all tomorrow cos' it's a Sunday, Ruby will be fine I leave her alone all the time and exactly it's eleven thirty so you shouldn't be wondering the streets when it's this late and this dark." Charlie finished putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Fine, but next time I'll walk." Joey said caving in and letting Charlie drive her.

"Alright let's go" Charlie said grabbing her keys out the kitchen and ushering Joey out the back door and toward her car.

"Nice car," Joey said when she saw Charlie's little blue car.

"Thanks" Charlie replied unsure if she was joking or not.

They both hopped in the car and Charlie started it up, "So uh Joey," Joey turned and looked at her expectantly, "Where do you work?" Charlie asked realising she had no idea where she had to drive to.

"Oh, right I haven't told you yet have I? I work at the bar just outside of town." Joey replied scratching the side of her nose.

"I've never been there," Charlie said, "you and I'll have to go one day." Joey laughed at this realising Charlie had no idea what type of bar it was. "What's so funny" Charlie asked, puzzled as to why Joey was laughing.

"It's not really your type of bar that's all" Joey said, trying to avoid going into details.

"What do you mean not 'my type of bar'? How do you know what my type is?" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie, it's kinda a gay bar slash strip joint" Joey replied trying not to laugh.

"Oh!" Charlie said feeling a little silly.

They continued driving in silence, with it being broken occasionally by Joey telling her what streets to turn down. They arrived a lot sooner than Charlie had anticipated and where very soon on their way back to Charlie's now with Joey gear loaded in the boot.

"Thanks for that" Joey said, as they were walking inside. Joey was walking backward toward her bedrooms she could still face her, with Charlie following to make sure everything was alright in the room.

"It should be okay I made that bed up only a few days ago," Charlie told her not concentrating on where she was walking, suddenly she tripped on the corner of a rug that was going down the hall, noticing Charlie about to trip Joey was able to catch her before she fell over.

"You alright?" Joey asked looking into Charlie's eyes which where centimetres from her own.

"I'm fine." Charlie replied looking into Joey's eyes and becoming lost in them, she could feel Joey's strong arms wrapped around her and her heart started to beat faster as the excitement in her grew.

_I never noticed what a gorgeous brown her eyes are before._

Charlie looked upon Joey's lips.

_They're so soft and pink I can feel myself being drawn toward her._

Charlie started to bend her an invisible force drawing her closer to Joey and more importantly her lips, seconds before their lips met Joey cleared her throat and said "Well, goodnight" before walking quickly into her room and closing the door.

Charlie stood there stunned for a few seconds before she sighed sadly and headed toward her own room.

**So I'll try to update ASAP but school goes back tomoz and my teacher is a slave driver so may not get a chance. Hope you enjoyed this one and I'll make up for it if there is a delay by trying to update two at once. =)**

**Cimbetau xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, but like I said I don't have much time on my hands. =( any ways, Enjoy.**

Later That Night

_Knock, knock, Joey was risen from her sleep by a sharp knocking on her door. "Come in" she mumbled in a drowsy voice, through hazy eyes she watched as the door opened and a tall, slender figure walked into her room. The figure walked over to Joey's bed and knelt down beside it, Joey sat up quickly when she realised who it was. "Charlie, what are you doing in her...?" she said, a questioning tone in her voice._

"_Shh" Charlie whispered putting a finger to Joey's lips to hush her. Joey looked at her, waiting for Charlie to say something, "I've wanted to do this since I first met you" and with that Charlie softly placed her lips against Joey's, at first they both just sat there with their lips pressed together gently. Joey drew back and rested her forehead against Charlie's._

"_Me too" Joey said, a smile plastered on her face._

_Charlie sat back on her heels then stood up, "where are you going?" you asked, becoming worried Charlie was going to leave._

"_Nowhere" Charlie replied, a cheeky grin on her faced as she hopped up onto the bed straddled Joey's waist, Joey eased back down onto the bed allowing Charlie to get into a comfortable position, once Charlie was satisfied with hers and Joeys position she leant her head down and captured Joey's mouth in a more passionate kiss, Joey's tongue brushed over Charlie's lips silently asking for entry, Charlie opened her mouth quickly allowing Joey's tongue to meet hers as they explored each other's mouths. Hands began to roam as the kiss became more heated, Charlie pushed the blanket and sheets off of Joey allowing Charlie access to remove Joeys shirt, pulling the garment over Joeys head she threw it carelessly across the room kissing the skin she had just exposed, Joey cupped Charlies face bringing her back up for another heated kiss, Charlie's hand started to sneak down below the blanket still covering Joey's shorts. Finding the top of her shorts Charlie traced her fingers over Joeys stomach, making Joey gasp at Charlie's soft touch. Hearing Joeys gasp Charlie took this as a sign to continue, she slowly pushed her hand under the band of Joey's shorts, Charlie drew her head back to look into Joeys eyes, they were glazed over and filled with what Charlie could only describe as a look of lust. Joey leant up slightly capturing Charlies lips forcing her tongue into her mouth and fighting with Charlie for dominance over the kiss, a small moan escaped Charlies lips as Joey won and started to kiss her feverishly, Charlies hand resumed it work finding the band of Joeys underwear she pushed her hand down and inside Joey's knickers, her fingers seeking out Joeys core......._

"Beep, Beep, Beep," A continuous beeping filled Joeys head and she shot up in bed searching for the source of the noise, realising it was her alarm she hit the snooze button and slumped back in bed, she let out an agitated noise as she realised she had been dreaming the whole time. Realising she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she hopped out of bed, slipping her dressing gown on as she exited the room. She walked silently down the hall trying to make as little noise as possible not sure if the other occupants of the house were awake yet. As she neared the kitchen she could hear the sizzling of fat and the sound of boiling water, as she enter the kitchen she saw Ruby cooking herself bacon and Charlie staring anxiously at the kettle waiting for it to boil, as soon as it clicked signalling it was finished Charlie pounced on it and poured some water into a mug before racing to the other side of the room to grab a set of car keys off a hook on the wall and walking into an adjoining room. Joey watched silently as the pair each prepared for the day ahead of them.

"Morning Joey" Ruby said, her back still facing Joey and still concentrating on the bacon, "Are you gonna come in or just linger in the door way?" Ruby asked, turning around to smile at Joey as she said this.

Joey looked at her in confusion, "How did you know I was there?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if Ruby had a sixth sense.

"I heard your footsteps" Ruby replied simply, looking around to check Charlie wasn't in the room she added "I've had practice listening for Charlies footsteps when I sneak in and out of the house, but SHH" Ruby said placing a finger on her lips to emphasise the shushing part, "would you like some bacon for breakfast?" she asked changing the subject and turning back to her work.

" Uh, yes thanks, that would be nice." Joey answered taking a seat.

"Oh, hey Joey" Charlie said upon re-entering the room and noticing Joey sitting at the table.

"Morning" Joey replied, blushing slightly as images from her dream came into her head.

"Sleep well?" Charlie asked cheerfully _I know I did, I also had one of the best dreams I've had in a while... _Charlie thought to herself as her cheeks started to turn a pinkish colour, equally matching Joeys complexion.

"I slept, uh, fine" Joey said, faltering a little as the images refused to leave her mind.

"Thats good"

"There's your brekkie Jo" Ruby said placing a plate filled with bacon eggs and a grilled tomato in front of her.

"Wow, thanks Ruby," Joey said, her eyes bulging at the amount of food that was on her plate, "you didn't have to make me that much" Joey said, wondering how she was going to eat everything.

"It's no trouble," replied Ruby modestly, "plus Charlie won't eat anything with fat on it, so I need someone to feed it to" Ruby said with a smile.

"It's not that I won't eat it Ruby, it's just I don't trust your cooking," Charlie said picking a bit of bacon off Ruby's plate allowing a heap of oil to drip off of it. "See, it's not safe" Charlie said pointedly dropping it back on the plate and wiping the oil off her hand with Rubys serviette.

"Well I like it" Ruby stated simply, taking a massive bite out of the piece Charlie had just put back on her plate.

Joey who had been watching the pair in silence started to laugh at their childishness.

"What?" Charlie and Ruby asked in unison.

"Nothing, you two are just different from other people I've met before" Joey said smiling at both of them. Charlie smiled at her accepting her explanation and Ruby went back to eating her food.

"Well, see ya little sis," Charlie said picking up her keys and kissing Ruby on the head.

"What?! Where are you going?" Ruby asked shocked.

"I just have a few little things I have to do at work that's all; I'll be back by lunch time I promise."

"But you said you didn't have to work today, you said we'd do something together." Ruby said pouting.

"I know and we will I promise, I just have to get this done before tomorrow that's it"

"You better be back by twelve O'clock sharp" Ruby ordered, fixing Charlie a glare.

"Yes, I promise, see you then." Charlie said, starting to head out the door.

"Hey, maybe Joey can come to." Ruby said. Joey looked up at the two sisters who were looking at her expectantly.

"Sure" Joey replied a bewildered look on her face.

"Ok great, see you at twelve." And with that Charlie headed out the door, and drove off.

"So where are we going?" Joey asked Ruby once Charlie had left.

"The cinema's, were gonna go see 'Year One' " Ruby replied smiling at Joey.

_Great, Joey what have you gotten yourself into!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so sorry I took forever i had stuff going on and I had MEGA writers block. Hope this chapter makes sense and I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy**

**-cimbetau xx  
**

"Hurry up!" Ruby screeched from the kitchen, Charlie had returned from work 15 minutes ago and now she was getting changed in her bedroom, as was Joey in hers.

The two women bustled around in their rooms preparing for the afternoon ahead, both of them had thoughts racing around their minds of awkward romantic moments where they would both reach for the popcorn at the same time and theirs hands would brush, or they would both rest their arms on the same arm rest. Joey also wondered why she had pulled away last night, I mean Charlie was going to kiss her wasn't she or was that something Joey's tired mind had just cooked up, she couldn't be sure,all she knew was that she had to be careful and make sure she didn't read Charlie's signals the wrong way. Charlie, like Joey, was thinking about the 'almost' kiss last night and wondering why Joey had backed away, or if she hadn't really backed away and Charlie just thought she had, shaking the thoughts from her head Charlie pulled on her shoes and met Ruby in the kitchen.

"Finally!" Ruby said exasperated.

Charlie gave her a pointed look, "What do you mean 'finally' Joey's not ready yet is she? So don't blame me". Charlie said, poking her tongue out at Ruby in an immature display of affection, Ruby quickly retaliate by sticking her tongue out at Charlie and crossing her eyes, before Charlie could retaliate with a stranger looking expression they were interrupted by the sound of Joey's voice.

"Aww, look at you two so cute!! Who's the adult here?" Joey asked with a cheeky smile on her face. Charlie glared at Joey with a smile on her face, showing she didn't really mind Joey's comment. Joey smiled back looking deeply into Charlie's eyes, the glare on Charlie's face disappeared and she smiled at Joey, the two stood locked in a moment. Ruby glanced between the two woman, she was slightly curious about the looks the two seemed to be giving each other, but the buzz of her mobile caused her to look at the display - a message from Xavier - she then saw the illuminated on her displayed and she shook Charlie's arm to get her attention.

"Come on Charlie, we're gonna miss the movie" Ruby whined, Charlie looked away from Joey and down at Ruby's hand, tugging her arm trying to get her to move.

"Yeah, sorry Rubes, let's go". Charlie said looking back as she said the last part to make sure Joey was following.

_Wow, that was strange maybe you were right Jo, she does want you, hopefully the little scenarios you were running in your head about what might happen in the cinema will come true._ Joey smiled hopefully to herself as she followed Charlie and Ruby out the door and toward the car.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The drive to the cinema had been relaxing and fun, filled with playful arguing between Charlie and Ruby about how much popcorn and soft drink they would be purchasing when they arrived. Once inside the theatre the first thing Ruby had done was rush to the huge line for the snack bar.

"So should we buy tickets or join her in the line?" Joey asked Charlie as they looked upon the huge line that had gathered for the snack bar. They both turned back to look at each other, "Tickets!" They said in unison giggling at their childishness as they walked over to the ticket booth which had a much smaller queue.

They bough the tickets and Charlie joined the queue for the snack bar while Joey decided to go to the ladies room before the movie started. As Joey was walking back from the rest room she looked up and noticed a huge poster on the wall advertising the new Ice Age movie not watching where she was walking she bumped right into Charlie who was carrying two large cups of soft drink and had a box of popcorn tucked under her arm, as they collided the soft drink spilt all over Charlie's lovely white shirt and splashed up into her eyes, the popcorn went everywhere and they both fell over in a sticky mess. Charlie looked to see who she'd walked into and glared when she saw Joey's guilty brown eyes looking back at her.

"Watch where you're bloody going!" Charlie growled.

"I 'm soooo sorry Charlie, here let me help you up" Joey offered, extending her hand as she got to her feet.

"I'll be fine" Charlie grumbled standing up, as popcorn fell off her body and out of her hair.

"Come on guys we're gonna miss the movie" Ruby grumbled walking over to her sister and Joey. "What the hell happened to you Charlie?" Ruby blurted out before she could really stop herself.

Charlie glared at her also and simply said "nothing, lets go watch the fricken movie!".

Charlie and Joey sat in the cinema with Ruby between them, casting glances at the other one throughout the entire film.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the house Charlie was still fuming over what had happened at the cinema, Ruby noticing Charlie's mood quickly said good night and made a dash for her room.

Charlie slammed her bag down on the table and turn to look at Joey, "Thanks a lot!" she said sarcastically motioning toward her ruined shirt.

"As I said before I'm sorry" Joey said for the millionth time that night.

"Yeah well you should be more fucking careful!" Charlie yelled stepping closer to Joey.

"Should I ?!" Joey yelled stepping closer to Charlie and they now had their faces mere centimetres from the others.

"Get out of my face" Charlie yelled, moving her hands to push Joey away from her. Joey caught her arms before they could connect with her body.

"What if I don't want to" Joey growled her voice sounding more seductive then she'd planned for it to. And with that something animalistic inside Charlie was released, before she could think what she was doing her lips landed forcefully against Joey's crashing wildly as Joey's tongue roughly sought entry into Charlie's mouth. Charlie moaned as she felt Joey's tongue collide wildly with hers, fighting to gain control of the kiss. Joey still holding Charlie's arms raised them above her head and pushed Charlie backward up against the wall, placing her thigh between Charlie's legs and grinding her hips against Charlie. She moaned at the feel of the heat radiating from Charlie's centre. Charlie broke away from Joey's mouth and began kissing along Joeys jaw and up to her ear, "Take me to bed" She whispered breathlessly into Joey's ear. Joey was quick to comply, moving to pick Charlie up by her thighs to carry her to Charlie's room.

Still kissing wildly as Joey walked through the door of the room, she stepped toward the bed and laid Charlie down on it, she then straddled her and continued kissing her, Charlie's hands grasped at Joeys butt digging into the soft flesh, Joey moaned at the feeling of Charlie's nails and buried her head into Charlie's neck, "Bite me" she whispered huskily into Charlie's ear. Charlie had her lips pressed to Joey's neck and was quick to open her mouth and sink her teeth into the soft flesh, Joey moaned and placed her hand between hers and Charlie's body grasping roughly at the hem of Charlie's shirt. In one swift motion Joey had pulled of Charlie's ruined shirt and thrown it carelessly to the ground. Joey then snaked her hand down onto Charlie's stomach, her fingers slowly inching their way down the waist band of Charlie's pants. Moving to reclaim Charlie's lips Joey let her hand find its destination.

"Joey!" Charlie inhaled sharply as she felt Joey's fingers connect with her core.


End file.
